Light and Darkness
by silverfang076
Summary: There's always more shamans competing for the title of Shaman King. But what happens when a queer group associates themselves with Yoh, and end up entangling themselves in a mess that will require everyone's skill and courage to fix? Read&Review! :
1. Profiles

Profiles

Yomi Hiruko

Age: 28

Description: Tall man with long-ish blue hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. He usually wears a yellow shirt and jeans, complemented by his classic white lab-like coat. There's a pair of permanent rectangular glasses perched before his eyes, as he often likes to over study. He is an excellent strategist.

Personality: Quite distant at first, but he's a good friend once you get to know him. He can be queer at times, though. Also, he's rather protective of his life's work. Yomi isn't what you would say active, but he isn't exactly quiet, either.

Spirit Ally: Yuzuki, a water/ice spirit. She looks pretty much like a small fairy shaped from water, but her eyes are a brilliant shade of red. She, unlike Yomi, is quite hyper, and energetic.

Medium: An azure staff encrusted with sapphires. It was passed down in his family for many generations.

Kusuna Fujimoto

Age: 17

Description: Gold/yellow hair, emerald eyes, and pale/slightly tan-ish skin. He dresses in a white T-shirt, black pants, and a pale yellow jacket. Basically, he's the peacemaker of the group.

Personality: Very cheerful and optimistic. He sometimes acts like a little kid, which he is at heart.

Spirit Ally: A Flame Lion by the name of Fire. Very courageous and brave, also extremely skilled.

Medium: A golden blade that has been in his family for many generations.

Jonathan Castellan

Age: 23

Description: Dark hair, glassy obsidian eyes. He usually wears a brown shirt, black jeans, and a black cloak. Very logical. He hates arguments.

Personality: He can be serious and cold at first, but he's a kind soul on the inside.

Spirit Ally: A basilisk known as Anh. Very cunning and fast.

Medium: A long silver chain. It was given to him by his master, whom he refuses to talk about.

Evangeline Castellan

Age: 14

Description: Black-ish hair, brown eyes. She usually has on a black dress. Her long hair is always tied up in a high ponytail.

Personality: Very mischievous. There's always this wicked little glint in her eyes. She's also very energetic, and worries her brother to death.

Spirit Ally : The spirit of a vampire, known as Count Blood. Count Blood is like a second father to her, and very powerful.

Yuki Kimura

Description: Raven hair, dark eyes. She usually has her hair clipped in a waterfall style, with a few hairpins. There's a white, furry, rounded scarf-like thing in her hair that falls to her waist. She normally has on a black (or white) sleeveless turtleneck and jeans, as well as a silver/white furred jacket.

Personality: She isn't very active, but can be extremely dangerous. Always silent and careful around others at first, but she may slowly open up.

Spirit Ally: A windwolf named Kiko. Kiko is very distant with others, but very close with her mistress. She can also open up, but prefers to be careful.

Medium: Her hairpins. It doesn't sound very dangerous, but you'll see later on in the story.


	2. Ch 1 Encounter

Ch1 Encounter

**Just a small note before the story begins:**

_It all starts in the airport, where the shamans are waiting to board the plane that will take them to America for the next stage of the Shaman Fight._

It was clear day with no clouds. Rather windy, too.

The airport was more crowded than usual. Many people were strolling around on the white marble floors. Large windows of glass allowed the sunlight to seep into the various rooms.

Most of the people looked excited, almost as if they were anticipating something.

And they were.

They are shamans.

Somewhere in a random corner of the huge airport, there was a small dispute.

" Eva, even if you're bored of waiting here, _you __**do not mess around with my notes!!!**_"

I never said that it was _quiet_ dispute, did I?

A blue-haired man chased a frisky, dark-haired girl who cackled with glee. His goldenrod eyes glared at the mischievous brown ones.

" But there's nothing else to do!" the girl complained, tossing her long, high ponytail back.

" Even so, _don't take my notes!_" The man dashed after the giggling girl again.

" Yomi, Eva, break it up!" A golden-haired boy tried to prevent the furious man from strangling the naughty girl.

" That's my life's work she's holding in her hands, Kusuna!" Yomi roared at the poor boy.

Kusuna paled. Much as he disliked others bickering, he did _not_ want to face Yomi's fury.

" Evangeline, just give Yomi back his work!" A dark-haired man said in an exasperated tone, glassy obsidian eyes showing annoyance.

Evangeline Castellan pouted.

" But he's _mean_, big bro-"

The man snatched the papers from his younger sister and handed them back to Yomi.

" Thanks, Jonathan." Yomi began arranging his papers.

" I'm bored~" Eva began in a whining voice.

The three males all groaned.

" Eva, it's about time that you've stopped torturing them" a girl with raven hair clipped in a waterfall style remarked.

" But there's nothing to do!" Eva complained.

The girl shrugged.

" You were the one who wanted to come early."

" Yuki is right, Eva." Kusuna said.

" But I'm BORED!"

Jonathan rolled his eyes at her.

" What a pain in the neck" he mumbled.

Kusuna's face suddenly darkened.

" Look who's here." He growled.

The rest of the group looked in his direction.

" Hao."

The air immediately became more… dangerous.

" Actually, it's not." Yuki said, breaking the silence.

Kusuna looked incredulous.

" What?"

" It's not him."

" You know, now that you say so, he doesn't seem to be Hao…" Yomi said.

Eva, however, had already bounced over to "Hao" and his group the moment she heard that it wasn't Hao.

" Evangeline!" Jonathan was plenty worried for his little sister.

Eva marched up to "Hao".

" Hi, I'm Evangeline Castellan, and you look a LOT like Hao!" she chirped.

Jonathan slapped his forehead.

" That idiot…"

However, the boy didn't seem to think of Eva as a psycho. His group did, though.

" Yeah, lots of people have said that to me… just not so bluntly. By the way, I'm Asakura Yoh."

Evangeline gave Yoh a big smile.

" Okay, so this is-" she turned to her right, only to see no one there.

She blinked.

" Jonathan, where are you???"

Jonathan Castellan made an inward groan as he stepped towards his sister.

" I'm Jonathan Castellan, and I believe you've just met my idiotic sister."

" I'm not idiotic!" Eva protested.

" Yes, you are. And this is Fujimoto Kusuna-" he gestured at the seventeen year old boy who also approached the group

"-Hiruko Yomi-" The man with the rectangular glasses came

"-and Kimura Yuki." Jonathan turned to his left.

Yoh grinned.

" Nice to meet you all!"

" I'm Horohoro." The blue-haired boy next to Yoh stepped up.

" Tao Ren" A yellow-eyed boy to Yoh's right introduced himself.

" Lyserg Diethel" The green-haired boy also came.

**I forgot when Lyserg came into the story, so I'll just stick him with Yoh at the beginning .**

" Pleased to meet 'cha!" Eva was ecstatic.

" Great to see you!" Kusuna was also very hyper.

The others just gave a slight nod, or murmured a hello.

_" The Patch Airlines will be boarding shortly. Repeat, the Patch Airlines will be boarding shortly."_

"Oh." Eva gave a start

" We've got to hurry now."

They headed towards the boarding place, each bubbling with excitement and anticipation.

Soon, they were on the plane. Take-off was a nightmare for Evangeline, who preferred to keep both her feet on the ground. She clung tightly to the unfortunate Lyserg, who was sitting next to her on the plane.

" My arm has gone numb…" Lyserg muttered under his breath.

Eva just blinked innocently and clung all the tighter.

Yoh was sitting with Kusuna, and they were talking about their oversouls and furyoku (aka mana).

Jonathan sat with Ren, and they were discussing battle.

Horohoro, Yomi, and Yuki all sat together in a row. They were conversing about strategy and logic (which Horohoro wasn't too keen on).

_" You'll have one month to find the Patch Village in America. Good luck. By the way, you'll have 30 seconds before the plane disappears."_

" WHAAAAAAAAT???" Eva exclaimed.

" 23 seconds." Yuki said.

" 22" Yomi added.

There was an instant uproar on the plane. Everyone was rushing about wildly, except for the few calm ones.

Then the plane disappeared.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

" EVA, ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US ALL DEAF???" Jonathan attempted to make himself heard over Eva's shriek.

" UUUU-no, I just don't like heights-UUUUUUUU-"

" I never thought that I would need earplugs." Kusuna grumbled to himself.

" We need to release our furyoku together to cushion our fall in 20 seconds at the rate we're going. 16 seconds…" Yuki calculated their speed and time, as well as distance.

" 14…" Yomi counted.

They were falling faster now.

" 9…"

Eva finally shut up when she saw the ground. A big smile spread across her face.

" 6"

" 5" Kusuna also counted along with Yomi.

" 4" Yoh joined in.

" 3" Jonathan.

" 2" Ren counted as well.

" 1" Horohoro said.

" Release!" Yuki called.

_FWOOSH._

**Sorry, I couldn't think of another sound effect ^^".**

Silence. Utter silence. Smoke billowed out from where they landed.

Then…

"(hack)(hack) Anyone…?" Kusuna struggled up weakly.

" I'm here…" Yuki's sweet voice floated over to him.

" Fine here!" Yoh called.

" Nothing much!" Eva cheered.

" All right here, too!" Yomi stood up.

" Same." Jonathan dusted himself off.

" Hm." Ren also got up.

" Let's go!" Horohoro was very enthusiastic.

" Coming!" Lyserg coughed from the dust in the air.

Yuki looked around in the foreign land they were in. Everything was different.

Evangeline, Jonathan, Yomi, and Kusuna's thoughts were the same as hers.

And there was another thought right now.

_I won't let you down…_

**This is the first chappie! Please review and tell me what you think! Suggestions are always welcome.**


	3. Ch 2 Patch Village

**The first chapter was an intro… sorry for making it so boring ^^". This chapter just shows a **_**little**_** action, so please don't kill me! (runs and hides under table) By the way… (peeks out) I just remembered that I forgot Ryo, so just say they met Ryo in the Patch Village. Also, I realized that I forgot to put Eva's medium in the profiles, so you can see her using her medium in this chapter.**

**On with the story!**

Ch 2 Patch Village

" We're finally here…" Kusuna gasped for breath.

Fire gave his master a pitying look.

The large group was presented with an excellent view of the Patch Village from the hill they were on. A cool breeze whistled by. The morning air was crisp and fresh.

" Let's get going, then!" Eva was ecstatic.

They started making their way down the hill, each of them wondering what would be in store for them at the Patch Village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" A shaman fight?"

" Yup. We're out of practice." Eva replied as she scanned the large grassy field with the few oak trees.

Horohoro's eyes bugged out at the fragile-looking Evangeline, who was still in her trademark black dress.

" I mean, we're all settled here now…" Eva shrugged

" So why not train as well?"

" Eva's right." Ren said.

Yomi nodded absent-mindedly.

" There's five of us now-" Yoh gestured at himself, Horohoro, Ren, Chocolove, and Ryu

" -so it'll be and even match." He looked at Kusuna, Yomi, Yuki, Jonathan, and Eva.

To his surprise, all five of them burst out laughing.

" F-five on f-f-five???" Kusuna doubled over from laughter.

" What's wrong with five on five?" Ryu asked quizzically.

Yuki giggled as well.

" See, you're no match for us right now." Jonathan explained patiently.

Ren had an angry mark now.

" What do you mean-" Ren made his large oversoul

" –by us being no match for you?" he finished in a dangerous tone.

Ren looked very intimidating right now, but Jonathan wasn't fazed.

" I mean that you are no match for any of us here." Jonathan waved his hand at his group.

" Jonathan, they won't believe you, you know." Yomi said.

Jonathan shrugged.

" Then let's have Eva fight them."

" WHAT?" Eva was outraged.

" You think I'm that weak-"

" No, that wasn't my point." Jonathan said quickly. He also feared Evangeline's sudden tempers.

" I mean, you're the…" he stopped himself

" The…?" Eva looked very dangerous now.

" …weakest out of us?" Jonathan finished in a small voice.

Eva loomed over her brother. There were practically flames leaping at Jonathan. Not to mention Ren giving Jonathan death glares, too.

Luckily for Jonathan, Yuki stepped in.

" C'mon, he just wants you to prove to them that what he said was true!"

Eva calmed down at these words.

" Alright then…" she held up a ball of black string.

" Come and attack me! Count Blood!"

A vampire with silky white hair appeared behind Eva, then turned into a ball of red light and entered the string she held.

Horohoro's eyes bugged out at the sight of a vampire, but he calmed himself quickly.

" Kororo!" the little spirit integrated with his snowboard.

" Amidamaru!" The samurai spirit obeyed Yoh.

" Tokegaro!" That voice belonged to Ryu.

All five of them faced the small Eva, ready to attack.

None of them did.

Eva rolled her eyes.

" Really, don't go all gentlemen on me!"

They still didn't attack.

Eva let out an annoyed sigh of impatience.

" If you're not going to attack me, then I'll come attack you!"

As soon as those words left her mouth, she cast her glowing-red-but-was-black strings into the air.

" Web!"

The strings disappeared as soon as she said those words.

" Huh?" Horohoro was flabbergasted.

Eva raised her hands.

" _Blood,_"

She started moving her fingers in a strange pattern that looked like she was manipulating something.

And she was.

The strings.

Strands of red light could be seen in the air now. It surrounded them completely.

Ren snorted in disgust.

" _String?_"

He held his oversoul and aimed directly at the strings that were surrounding him.

A crackle of the red light threw him backwards as his kwan dao made contact with the strings. He stumbled into a lot of the other strings.

Eva looked really happy.

" So lucky~" she smiled as she made another series of movements with her hands.

The strings entangled Ren within their midst, wrapping around his wrists and ankles. He attempted to pull the strings away, but more came at him instead.

" Ren!" Horohoro was shocked. And so were the others (except for Yomi, Kusuna, Yuki, and Jonathan).

Eva seemed to be enjoying herself. A different red light was pulsing towards her from where Ren was trapped. She closed her eyes and let out a comfortable sigh.

Yoh noticed that Ren's struggles were now weakening. His eyes narrowed in worry for his friend, and he began to slowly make his way towards him.

_So the strings will trap you even at the slightest touch…_ he thought as he saw a falling leaf be caught by her strings.

But the leaf was soon released. Except what it released wasn't the original oak leaf.

It was ashes.

The gray powder drifted towards the ground; sucked dry by the ravenous strings.

Yoh nearly fell into the strings from shock.

Chocolove had also noticed this.

" Ashes, ashes, we all fall down…?" he made another weak attempt at a joke.

His spirit, Mic, just rolled its eyes.

Yoh had almost approached Ren now, and he was still sliding under the strings carefully.

_" Master Yoh, you're almost there-!"_ Amidamaru urged his master on.

Yoh finally approached Ren. Now that he saw Ren up close, he felt a little relieved, but not by much. Ren was alive and breathing, but he was a pale ashy color. His skin was very clammy.

_Almost as if there's no blood…_ he thought.

Then the realization dawned on him.

The color of the strings.

The pulsing light.

The relaxing look on Eva.

The oak leaf.

The color of Ren's face.

" Eva, are you taking his blood?" Yoh was afraid of the answer she would give.

Eva flashed her warm brown eyes at him.

" Yes."

" WHAAAAAAAAT???" Ryu, and Chocolove were horrified.

I know what you're thinking, 'What about Horohoro?'

A flash of blue and a shriek from Eva announced the answer.

The glowing strings disappeared, and Ren fell to the ground unconscious due to loss of blood.

Strangely, there were no marks on Ren at all.

Eva looked all shaken, and there was a deep cut on her shoulder.

Jonathan sighed.

" Eva, you're a disgrace."

His sister just blinked sadly.

Jonathan sighed and walked over to her.

" It's ok. Just work on your defense too."

He then turned to Horohoro and Yoh.

" I must say-" here a small smile twitched

"-it looks like we underestimated you two."

The vampire appeared. Apparently, he was worried for his young mistress.

Eva was still shivering.

Horohoro stared. Did he go a little over?

" It's ok." Jonathan caught the look on his face.

" Just that this is the first time she's been hurt."

His jaw dropped.

Yomi looked at the sky.

" We should be heading back now. It's getting late."

And so saying, the large group turned and left, completely unaware of a pair of eyes watching them all this time.

**Okay! This is the end of the second chapter! (big smile) Please review! Suggestions are **_**always**_** welcome!**


	4. Ch 3 Teams

Ch 3 Teams

" Teams…" Yomi mused over what he'd just heard.

Jonathan glanced around at their group.

" Alright, then. If we're going to continue, we need another person."

Yuki nodded.

" You Eva, and Kusuna can be one team."

Jonathan quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

" Then…"

" I'll just go find another person." she shrugged.

Jonathan's face darkened.

" You know there's not many people who'll want to be with _us_…"

Yuki smiled.

" It's ok. I sensed another of us somewhere in Patch Village alone."

Yomi bolted up.

" Where?" he asked.

" Somewhere in the midst of all the people in the center of the Patch Village."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First things first. One fact you should know about the Patch Village is that it's big. Very big. And did I mention big? It's more of a Patch City than a Patch Village.

When you walk down the streets, you can see little booths set up all over the place. Proves that the Patch have a budget.

Yomi walked in the direction that Yuki told him.

_Feel for the presence of another…_

His once-closed eyes shot open. Golden eyes glinted. He found him.

It was a violet-haired boy with orchid eyes. He wore a furry gray cloak over his dark shirt. Likewise, he also wore black jeans. A silver chain hung around his waist. HE looked around Kusuna's age.

Yomi smiled inwardly. _Found you_.

He approached the boy.

His eyes widened when he saw Yomi approaching him. Usually, everyone just ignored him. Then he knew why.

_He's like me…_

" Will you join?" Those were the simple words the blue-haired man spoke.

The boy hesitated for a brief second before he nodded.

" Good." Yomi was relieved.

" What's your name?"

Another brief hesitation.

" Hokudashi Yuta."

" I'm Hiruko Yomi." He straightened his glasses.

" Now come with me and meet the rest of the group."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoh stretched.

_Another day of Anna's torture training_ he thought gloomily.

He decided to go for a morning walk before having to face his fiancée.

The cool breeze felt crisp and refreshing on his face. Walking through the sunlit trees, he felt as if there was nothing to worry about; nor would there ever be. That was the classic Yoh. Always carefree.

" –talk much, do you?"

_That sounds like Yuki_ Yoh decided. He quickly hid behind one of the many trees and prepared to eavesdrop.

"…No." this was a different voice.

Yoh felt puzzled.

Yuta had felt as if a miracle took place; letting him be united with others of his kind. He knew that he should interact more with them, but somehow there always seemed to be nothing to say.

_Flashback._

_It was a snowy morning. Just like the others in winter. Yuta got up and started meditating. Meditation was something his mother always insisted on, though at that time he never knew why._

_After the round of meditation, he went outside his room and carefully closed the door._

_The halls were always dark. No use to light a candle; they just prevented you from seeing clearly._

_" You're up?" he felt better the instant he heard his mother's voice._

_" Yup." He replied in an easy tone rival to that of Yoh's._

_" Good." His raven-haired mother turned towards her 10-year-old son._

_" We're running low on coltsfoot and horsetail. Can you go fetch some?"_

_" Sure!" he felt as if he had to please his mother no matter what. Especially since his father and siblings were dead. They went on a journey and never came back. Three years after they left, their corpses were found on their doorstep. His mother had immediately taken him and fled to a new dwelling. Although why, he never knew._

_Walking in the freezing weather was something he always loved. That was unusual in the family, but there's always a first._

_When he came back, he saw that the door was wide open. He frowned. That was strange. Mother never left the door open, and he had carefully closed it when he left for the herbs._

_He stepped in cautiously. It was a good thing he did._

_There were strangers in the house._

_" That she-devil's dead now?" he heard a raspy voice say_

_" Yes." There was a brief hesitation in the evil voice._

_" But we can't find the small one."_

_" Hurry! We can't let it escape!" a small pattering of feet and the voices were gone._

_Yuta stood there, rooted to the spot. His sweet, loving mother, dead? No…_

_He had slain them._

_The ones who took his mother's life._

_And the ones that had fled made a vow to take his._

_End flashback._

Yuki patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. His eyes had gone hazed as he recalled his past.

" It's alright…" Yuki sighed.

" It was good I never had someone I loved."

Yuta turned to look at her.

" No matter what I do, my mother is dead…" his voice trailed off

" …and she won't come back." His voice was really quiet now. Yoh had to strain his ears to hear it.

" It's best to forget the past and look forward to the future." Yuki said, breaking the silence.

" And speaking of the future, we need to go back and train if we want to be ready for it." and so saying, she tugged Yuta gently and they walked back the way they came.

Yoh sat there silently, pondering what he had just heard.

He glanced at his watch randomly.

Then he froze.

" AUUUUUGH!!! I'M LATE!! ANNA'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!"

**And that's the end of the third chappie . Sorry for making it so short ^^". Review&give suggestions!**


End file.
